


I'm Alright

by CheezBri



Series: Solangelo Songfics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author!Nico, Doctor!Will, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Nico, M/M, Meeting for the First Time in Years, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico-centric, Old Friends, Reunions, Songfic, married percabeth, singer!will, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezBri/pseuds/CheezBri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo has experienced many troubles; a hopeless crush, the death of a sister, of a mother, and many, many more. </p><p>He never expected someone to bring light to his world.</p><p>And yet, here he is, years between those tragedies and him, at a dingy bar he would not otherwise visit if it weren't for one Will Solace.</p><p>Then none other than Percy Jackson walks in, bringing with him painful memories, but somehow they don't hurt anymore.</p><p>The shadows are still there, but Nico knows that now he's alright.</p><p> </p><p>A songfic for Nico</p><p>Song: "I'm Doin' Alright" by Jo Dee Messina</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Songfic. The song is "I'm Alright" by Jo Dee Messina.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YZQDeY5gU8
> 
> Does anyone know how to put hyperlinks in the notes? I can't figure it out.

**["I'm Alright"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YZQDeY5gU8) **

 

**_Well it’s been a long time, glad to see your face_ **

**_I knew we’d meet again, another time, another place_ **

The bar had some of the lowest lighting possible. _Why is that a trend with bars anyways?_ puzzled Nico. Was it so the patrons couldn’t see the filth they were actually being served rather than real alcohol? It _was_ quite a dingy place. The tables, chairs, and stools were rickety, the glasses murky, and the walls had mysterious, and suspicious, stains. This was _not_ the type of place Nico would get his alcohol from. Definitely not.

The only reason he was here was Will.

In about an hour Will would be up the old stage tucked away in the corner-- and the only place with good lighting-- performing songs for about thirty minutes.

And Nico was his moral support.

He sighed, why did Will have to drag him along for _every single_ performance? He didn’t _mind_ per se, but he could enjoy Will’s singing at home, not in a sketchy bar with old perverts staring at him from across the counter. Will had enough on his plate already, being in med school, so _why_ did he have to sing at these places?

 _Because you have a crappy job at an equally crappy bookstore and you both need the cash,_ a voice in his head whispered.

 _Shut up,_ Nico answered. Although it _was_ true. Will was already piling up a huge amount of debt to get through medical school and Nico didn’t help their financial situation much. He had graduated and then sought out employment at any bookstore he could find. The job he landed was in a small hole-in-the-wall place that hardly anyone came to and no one saw if they weren’t looking.

Nico loved it. The peace and quiet helped him think of new stories, ideas, and characters for his novels. Being an aspiring author, that was exactly what he needed. But it didn’t pay much.

“Nico?” a person behind him called.

He turned around to see _Percy Jackson,_ in the flesh, staring at him from the entrance to the bar.

“Percy?” _How is he here? Why is he here?_ Nico’s mind went into a tailspin.

Percy gave his signature lopsided smile--Nico felt his heart pound in remembrance--and made his way to sit beside him, “Wow! It really is you! I haven’t seen you in, what, eight years?”

“Nine,” he corrected. “Your senior year of high school.”

“Right, right! Cause then Annabeth and I went off to New York for college and couldn’t come back for your graduation-- sorry about that by the way-- but here you are! In New York! Did you come to college here?”

“Yeah, I did. Graduated last year.”

“What did you study?”

Nico cringed, he hated when people asked him that question. “English with a writing emphasis.”

Percy laughed and clapped him on the back, nearly causing his head to slam into the counter. “Man, that’s so like you! Back in high school you were always writing stuff down, off in your own world!”

 _There was a reason for that._ He laughed weakly, “Yeah. I guess... So, um. How’s Annabeth? Have you two tied the knot yet?”

“Technically speaking we did. Annabeth didn’t want a huge whoop-di-doo thing so we just went down to the Court Office and filed a marriage licence.”

“Oh. I guess congratulations then.”

“Thanks, man!”

“Any kids?”

Percy _beamed,_ although Nico thought that would be physically impossible for anyone but Will, and exclaimed, “Yes! We’ve got two! Their names are Atticus-- Attie for short-- and Polly! Attie, my little boy, is five years old, and Polly, my girl, is three! They’re little devils but so smart!”

“Just like their mother.”

“Yeah! I’m afraid they’re all going to gang up on me one day!”

Nico laughed, the thought of Percy being tackled by two small children-- and loving every minute-- too much to bare.

“Enough about me, though! What about you? Have you been good? How’s Hazel? Are you still in contact with Jason? Man, I miss that dude.”

Now that the smile was on his face, it seemed like Nico couldn’t make it disappear, “One question at a time please. I’m fine, been doing great. Hazel’s fine, as well. Still with Frank and going to finish college this year. She’s been studying Elementary Education. I talk to Jason on Sunday every week, and I’m sure he misses you as well. He’s still with Piper and still working for that one community place-- I’ve forgotten it’s name.”

“That’s amazing! I’m definitely going to give that guy a call!”

“I’m sure he’d love that.”

Percy stared at him for a moment, smiling.

Nico frowned, “What? Do I have something on my face?”

Percy shook his head, “No. It’s just, I’ve barely been here five minutes and I’ve never seen you smile this much.”

At his words Nico couldn’t help but think of Will and his sunshine grin. Unconsciously, his smiled reappeared, “I finally have a reason to.”

**_I’m stuck in the middle where money gets tight,_ **

**_But I guess I’m doing alright_ **

“Well, ignoring _that_ cryptic statement, what have you been up to recently? Where are you working?”

“I work at a bookshop across town. Not much business, but it’s quiet and comfortable. I’m writing a novel, trying to get it published.”

“That’s amazing, man! I know you’ll be able to do it! But what are you doing _here_?”

“Why are _you?_ ”

“I was on my way home from the aquarium, where I work, and saw you through the window! I thought it couldn’t possibly be you, in such a shady place, but I had to double check! And I was right!”

“Aquarium?”

“Yeah! I work with the marine biologists there, making sure that the animals they bring in are alright, keeping up the habitats, doing research, all that good stuff.”

“What about Annabeth?”

“Oh, she’s an architect. Mainly for apartment buildings but-- wait.” He paused, “You never answered my question.”

Nico couldn’t help the wicked grin on his face, “What question?”

“What are you doing here, man? This isn’t your kind of place!”

“And how would you know?”

“Because in high school we could never drag you to that shady bar that didn’t check IDs closely!”

Nico vaguely remembered an incident along those lines, “I’m here to support someone. He’s going to be performing soon.” A softer grin replaced his wicked smile.

“Oh?” Percy made the expression that said ‘I totally know you’re here for something else and I’m going to find out about it any way I can if you don’t tell me now’.

Nico sighed, “His name is Will. He’s my boyfriend.”

Percy let out a huge whoop that made the rest of the bar’s patrons glare at them. “Nico’s got someone! Nico’s got someone!” he chanted.

A blush set fire to Nico’s face, “Percy! Shut up!” He tugged his arm and glared.

Percy quieted down a notch-- which meant he was still pretty loud. Will could probably hear them from backstage-- and looked like an eager puppy, “So? Who is he? What’s he like?”

**_O-oh, I’m all-, I’m all-, I’m alright._ **

**_I’ve good a good old friend here with me tonight, and I guess I’m doin’ alright._ **

“His name is Will Solace. He’s a med student. We’ve been together for three years. He’s impossibly bright, optimistic, carefree, and lazy. He thinks it’s funny to rearrange the house when I’m not home every few months. He likes to pretend to be asleep just so that he can stay in bed with me a little longer, waiting for me to wake up. And, _gods,_ does he wake up early! You would think he was programmed to the sun, he rises and sets with it. He--” Nico realised he was rambling and shut his mouth with a soft click, his blush appearing again.

Percy stared at him with a small smile, “You really like him, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“How did you meet?”

Nico smiled, “He came into the bookshop where I worked desperate for anything on the nervous system that possibly had a diagram. Apparently he had a test the next morning and forgot his textbook in his friend’s apartment, who was currently engaging in _certain_ activities.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“How’d you get together?!”

“He came back every day for the next week under some excuse until I finally got tired of his awkwardness and gave him my number and asked for a date.”

Percy whistled, “Wow. Little Nico getting himself some. That’s impressive, cuz.”

“If Annabeth just _heard_ that word she would turn into a Grammar-Nazi and drag you out of here.”

He laughed, “Probably! But really,” he paused, “I’m happy for you Nico. I’m glad you’ve found someone.”

“Me too. And it’s good to see you, Percy.”

Percy put his arm around his shoulder, “I’ve missed you too, little cousin. I’ve missed you too.”

**_We had a lot of dreams when we were younger [...]_ **

**_Been on top of the world and knocked on our-_ **

**_We lost touch, we lost in love_ **

“Enough of the sentimental crap, Jackson. It’s disgusting.”

“Hey! You try having two kids! They’ve turned me into this! I keep thinking about how they’ll be all grown up one day and then I turn into a total sap!”

“Apparently you don’t even need them to be one.”

“I take offence to that!”

“Good.”

Percy laughed again. “I can’t believe you still respond in exactly the same way as you did in high school!”

 _What?_ “I did?”

“Yeah! Whenever Jason and I would say we took offence to something you said, you would reply with ‘good’ and walk away!”

Nico laughed lightly, “I suppose I did. Old habits die hard. Speaking of which, do you force Annabeth to dye your food blue?”

“No!” he paused, “Well, maybe the sweets.”

Nico truly laughed then. Guffaws that became snorts and then dwindled into his shoulders shaking as he gasped for air. Percy and his blue food. They were almost more than a pair than Percy and Annabeth.

“Nico!” Percy whined. “Stop laughing! It’s not funny! Blue food is delicious!”

That only made him laugh more.

When he finally had his body under control Percy had a reminiscing, but satisfied, look on his face, “I can’t believe I can see you laugh like this again. It’s been so long. Ever since...” he trailed off.

“Yeah,” Nico agreed. “I wonder if I ever really laughed in high school. I was the classic emo kid.”

“Now you’re just a goth,” he pulled at Nico’s black shirt’s sleeve.

“Black is a good colour! It doesn’t make me stand out! Rather than your’s and Will’s neon clothes!” He gestured to Percy _bright_ blue shirt and orange pants.

“Don’t disgrace the uniform! I wear this proudly as a member of the Long Island Aquarium!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure. Once you got them to change the uniform.”

“Well... maybe the shirt,” Percy admitted.

They both laughed.

After a pause Nico chuckled softly, “I can’t believe how dark and gloomy I was back then. It’s crazy to think about.”

“It sure is! Especially compared to now! Do you still sit in corners any chance you can?”

“Does it look like I’m sitting in a corner to you?”

Percy laughed again, “No, it sure doesn’t!”

There was a silence for a moment as Nico gathered his courage and broached the second most awkward topic between him and Percy. “You know, I never saw you again after I confessed about my over-and-done-with crush on you at your graduation. How did Annabeth handle it?”

“How did _Annabeth_ handle it? Are you sure you should be asking that? Not asking me how it felt to have your cousin confess he _had_  a crush on you but you weren’t his _type_ anymore?”

“Exactly.”

Percy sighed dramatically, “I can’t believe this. You don’t care about me, do you?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, the agony!” he feigned hurt to his heart and Nico laughed.

However, he turned serious a moment later, “I was concerned though. I know I avoided you after that until you left for New York, but I did wonder if you would ever talk to me again.”

“Well I called you a couple weeks later didn’t I?”

“True.”

“I do have to admit, though, for the longest time I was very _, very_ confused. I mean, how can I _not_ be someone’s type?”

Nico punched him in the arm, “I’m being serious here, Jackson.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, geez.” He rubbed his arm, “That hurt. You’re just as strong as ever.”  
“It’s the only way to keep idiots like you in line.”

“Rude,” he paused. “But, yeah. I was confused for a while. Mainly about why I had never noticed before and other things like that. But, Nico, I never judged or hated you. Being as gay as a rainbow--”

“Watch it.”

“--doesn’t make you anything less than my cousin. Who I love. In a familial way. Not in a, you know, roman--”

“I _get_ it, Jackson.”

Percy smiled and Nico reciprocated, “But, yeah, it’s all fine now. Right?”

“Right. Besides, I was a fool for thinking a guy with a hero complex was attractive.”

“Hey! That was only one year!”

“One _long, torturous_ year.”

Percy pouted and Nico laughed. “But yes. We’re good. No feelings whatsoever in this body for you, Jackson. Except for maybe annoyance.”

Percy wrapped his arm around his shoulders again, “Now that’s a lie, and you and I both know it.”

Nico rolled his eyes.

**_We lost our minds when things got tough but_ **

**_Beatin’ time is a losin’ fight, and I guess I’m doing alright_ **

“Nico,” Percy said slowly.

“Yeah?”

“Have you forgiven me? For... Bianca.”

Nico sighed internally. He _knew_ this would be brought up. It _was_ the most awkward topic between them. _But it’s best to clear the air while we can._ “Forgiven you, yes. Forgotten, no. I’m never going to _forget_ what happened, Percy. She was my _sister._ Practically my parent. I don’t blame you anymore, and I never should have, but I can’t forget. I can’t forget _her._ ”

Nico felt rather than saw Percy nod. “Thank you.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it anymore, Jackson. It’s in the past. We’ve all got to move along, somehow.”

Percy ruffled his hair, “I know. Thanks, Nico.”

Nico smiled.

“But...” Percy grinned wolfishly. “I still want to know about this Will guy. Tell me everything!”

Nico eagerly complied, “He’s been a pain since I first met him! Even in the bookstore he was too shy to just ask me out _already._ I had to do it, as I said! He loves to wake me up early in the morning to watch the stupid _sunrise_ and he is a _disaster_ in the kitchen, whether he’s cooking or not!”

“Are you guys going to get married?”

Nico’s rant screeched to a halt at Percy’s suggestion. He and Will _had_ talked about marriage, but it never felt like the right time, with him still going to school and still having massive debt. “Um... Well, we’ve talked about it. But... we want to wait until Will is done with school at least. I think.”

“You think?”

Nico sighed, “I _do_ want to get married to him. The sooner the better. But, Will,” he paused, thinking of the best way to phrase this. “Will is kind of old fashioned. He doesn’t want to get married until he’s sure he has a steady income. That means after med school, and probably not until he’s paid off all his debt. Which could take ages.”

“You don’t sound all that enthused about that idea.”

“Oh, wow, big word, Jackson. Congratulations.”

“Be quiet. Start talking.”

“Fine. I don’t want to wait. I want the entire world to know that Will is the only one for me and will _always_ be the only one. But, if Will thinks we should wait, than I’ll wait with him. While dropping subtle hints along the way.”

Percy laughed, “That’s just like you. Always putting others before yourself. In a way, I’m glad that hasn’t changed. But be careful, it could get you hurt, as I’m sure you know.”

Nico smiled a bit too ruefully.

Percy continued, “Do you want me to talk to Will for you?”

“Jackson, I _swear_ , if you say _anything_ to him mildly threatening or otherwise so help me I will--”

“Murder me, burn my bones, and bury me, I know.”

Nico glared.

Percy turned serious, “You’re seriously whipped for this guy, aren’t you?”

Nico’s glare intensified. But, “That’s one way of putting it.”

**_Oh, I’m all-, I’m all-, I’m alright._ **

**_I got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I’m doin’ alright._ **

**_Well, I guess I’m doin’ alright._ **

The lights dimmed even further, leaving them in almost complete blackness, and the spotlight on the stage sparked to life. Nico hushed Percy, “Will is about to perform.”

Hardly a moment later Will-- in all his blonde hair, sun tan, surfer-with-a-guitar glory-- walked out on stage, beaming at the crowd. “Hi y’all!” he called. “Nice to see you again. For the ones here for the first time; Welcome! My name is Will Solace and I’ll be playing for a bit tonight!” Will immediately launched into his first song, a cover of some old country artist.

Percy whistled lowly, “That’s some _type_.”

“Oh, shut up.”

The two of them watched Will perform his set. Nico could tell his voice wasn’t as strong today as it was normally. He _had_ had a night shift at the clinic he was interning for and then spent the whole day at school, only to come home, crash for two hours, and come here. Nico hoped that he would be able to make it to bed before becoming unconscious.

“He can sing pretty well.”

“Yeah, he can,” Nico agreed. _Sing pretty well? His voice is like an angel’s._ But Nico may have been biased a little.

“If he doesn’t want to become a singer, why does he perform?”

“His family is big on music. It’s been a part of his life since he was small. He can’t give it up completely. So he does small gigs at places like this.”

Percy hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t respond otherwise, just listening to Will sing.

**_Well I hate to see this evening end_ **

**_God only knows when I’ll see you again_ **

Will finished his set to much applause and disappeared off the stage. Nico sighed, “Well, I’m going to have to go now. If we don’t leave soon Will is going to collapse and he’s too heavy for me to drag up three flights of stairs and into bed.”

Percy smiled, “You can’t? I remember you dragging my sorry butt off a couple times.”

Nico rolled his eyes, “Yes, but there’s not much in your brain so that made you much lighter and easier to drag.”

“That was low, man. My brain--”

“Hey, Nico,” an arm slid around his waist and he recognised Will’s voice. He looked up to see him eyeing, well, more like a half-hearted glare, at Percy. “Who’s this?”

Nico had to stifle a sigh and eye roll at Will’s emerging jealousy. “Will, meet Percy, my cousin and friend from high school. Percy, meet Will, my significant annoyance.”

Will pouted, “I’m going to get you for that.” He stuck out his hand for Percy to shake, “Will Solace. Unfortunate boyfriend of the Lord of Darkness here.”

“Just because you saw my high school yearbook does _not_ give you the right to call me that.”

“You know you love it.”

“This is why I call you an annoyance, _Sunshine._ ”

“What’s wrong with liking the sun? It’s healthy for you. And you need more of it. You’re still as pale as a ghost.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Doctor’s orders.”

“You’re not a doctor.”

“Not _yet._ ”

“Um, hey, guys?” Percy interrupted. “Still here,” he put on a peeved face but he was smiling. He took Will’s awkwardly still stretched out hand. “Percy Jackson, cousin to Death Boy.”

“Death Boy? Oh, I’m so going to use that one.”

“Don’t you _dare,_ Solace.”

“Just watch me, di Angelo.”

They were interrupted again by Percy, “So, Will, Nico tells me you’re a med student?”

“Yup! I’ve got a few more years and many thousands of dollars left to go.”

“What are you aiming for?”

“I’m going to be a pediatrician for kids.”

“Oh?” A devious look took over his face, “Ever thought about having some of your own? I can tell you they’re worth it.”

“Percy!” Nico screeched and turned bright red.

Will laughed, “We haven’t talked about that yet, but maybe some day.”

“Will!”

Percy laughed, but then his expression turned serious, “I look forward to it. Although, as far as I can tell no one has given you _the Talk_ yet.”

“The Talk?” Will echoed.

“Yes.” He cleared his throat, “I swear to everything holy above that if you ever, _ever,_ hurt Nico I will personally see to your murder.”

“Oh. That Talk.” Will was unfazed. “Yes, I’ve already gotten that from,” he counted on his fingers, “Jason, Hazel, Reyna, Piper, Frank-- to a degree-- and you-know-who.”

Percy paled, “I didn’t beat _him_?”

Nico sighed, “No, you didn’t beat him. He _is_ my father after all.”

“Well now my threat was less awesome.”

Will laughed, “No, it was still awesome. And while I can’t guarantee that I won’t _ever_ hurt Nico because we will have fights and misunderstandings as any relationship does, I won’t let him suffer. I will heal all his wounds.”

Nico glared at Will, “The only reason you say that is because you think you’re a doctor.”

The other two ignored him.

Percy nodded, “I can tell you’re a good man. Take care of Nico for me, please.”

“I _will_ ,” he winked and Nico groaned while Percy laughed. Will yawned, “Nico, I’m going to head to the car. Meet you there.” He disappeared into the darker area of the bar where the back door was located.

“Don’t fall asleep! I’m not dragging you into the apartment! You’ll sleep in the car!” Nico shook his head and faced Percy again. “Sorry about that.”

Percy smiled, “There’s no problem. You’re perfect together. He’ll take good care of you.”  
“And how do you know?”

He tapped below his eye, “It’s in his eyes. That look.”

“Look?”

“The look of adoration. Love. Eternity. Etc., etc.. He loves you Nico, and he always _will_.”

The ghost of a smile that had been on Nico’s face disappeared. “You just _had_ to do that ridiculous pun again, didn’t you?”

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for a good pun.”

“You are a sucker. And a loser.”

“Ouch.”

**_Give the kids a kiss for me and say hello to the family_ **

**_And tell them all my future’s looking bright_ **

**_Well I miss ‘em but I’m doing alright_ **

Nico smiled, “It’s been good seeing you, Percy.”

He clapped him on the shoulder, “Same here, Little Nico.”

“Keep in touch this time, okay? Tell Annabeth and the kids I say ‘hi’.”

“I’ll give them a kiss too.”

“Whatever,” Nico turned and started to walk to the back door, where Will Solace was waiting, in the car.

“Nico, wait.” He looked back to see Percy grinning.

“Yeah?”

“It’s good to see you smile again, Nico.”

“It’s good to be able to.”

**_I’m all-, I’m all-, I’m alright_ **

**_It’s a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight, so I guess I’m doing alright_ **

**_Oh, I’m all-, I’m all-, I’m alright_ **

**_Got a good old friend here with me tonight and I guess I’m doing alright_ **

**_Well I guess I’m doing alright_ **

**_I’m doing alright._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 11/4/16: Thank you so much to everyone who has commented, given kudos, bookmarked, and even cared to read this! It is my first completed fanfiction and I'm thrilled with the warm reception granted! Thank you all so very much!


End file.
